


Little Secret

by angelskuuipo



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Early Work, F/M, GFY, Insomnia induced writing, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark club, pheromones galore, and a little red dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is p0rn, pure and simple. It’s two o’clock in the morning and I couldn’t sleep because of this naughty little bunny. It really is too bad the hub has to go to work in the morning or I’d wake him up. *eg* Unbetaed. Any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Originally posted 4-10-08.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The club was dark, darker still at the corner table Jack had claimed for them. The air was redolent with the scent of arousal and sex and heavy with the moans and sighs of the other patrons. It wasn’t exactly what he’d been expecting when he offered to take Rose dancing. Apparently, Paradiso had changed since the last time he’d visited.

She hadn’t seemed put off, though. Her initial hesitancy had had more to do with surprise than unease. After all, it wasn’t every day that she got to see a three-hundred pound alien that resembled a raccoon Buddha dancing with a six-foot tall octopus. That even made Jack pause.

Rose had recovered quickly enough and had happily pulled him onto the dance floor. After an hour of non-stop swaying, spinning, shimmying, and grinding Jack called a halt and escaped to the bar for drinks and to give him a chance to get his body under control. Rose was tempting on a normal day, but she was downright alluring that evening. The TARDIS had provided her with a strapless red dress that fell in an asymmetrical hem to mid-thigh and defied gravity to stay up under the most vigorous of dance moves.

Jack wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

He found her at the edge of the dance floor, still moving slightly in time to the music. Her smile lit up the room when she saw him and his breath caught at how pretty she was with her skin flushed from dancing and strands of hair that had escaped its moorings drifting around her face and neck. He scanned the room for a place to sit and noticed an empty table in a far corner, well away from the bar and dance floor. He led her there and set down their drinks before he pulled out a chair for her. She smiled up at him again as she sat and he returned it as he joined her.

Rose took a sip of her drink. She had no idea what it was, but it had a crisp, fresh taste and went a long way towards quenching her thirst. She looked at Jack and found him watching her intently. It hadn’t escaped her notice that he’d been turned on while they were dancing. Hell, she was more than a little hot and bothered herself. Knowing that other couples were making good use of the shadows didn’t really help either.

She licked her lips and saw Jack’s eyes follow the movement. Then she took a deep breath and a firm grasp on her courage. She set her drink down and stood up. Before Jack could ask her what she was doing, Rose straddled him and sat on his lap. He leaned back and stared at her in surprise, but his hands automatically came to rest on her hips. She squirmed a little to get comfortable and felt, more than heard, his moan as her mound brushed against his hardness. His eyes darkened as he studied her and she smiled softly at him, giving him an almost imperceptible nod. His nostrils flared as he inhaled before he tugged her closer and took her mouth in a drugging kiss. Rose opened to him immediately and they lost themselves in learning each other’s tastes.

Jack had a fleeting thought that the Doctor would kill him if he could see him and Rose right now, but he couldn’t really bring himself to care. She felt too damn good against him to even consider stopping. More than that, she, this, them felt _right_. His hands traveled up her back and down again before slipping beneath the hem of her dress. He drew in a ragged breath when his fingers encountered the little scrap of lace that purported to be her knickers. He smoothed one hand over her buttocks while the knuckles of his other hand stroked her mound through the lace. She moaned into his mouth and tried to move even closer. Jack broke the kiss to trail his lips and tongue down her throat. Rose’s head fell back as he nipped at her collarbone and he brought his hands up to support her as she leaned back to give him better access.

He tugged the top of her dress down until one rosy pink nipple was exposed and he greedily suckled like a babe. Rose’s hands moved from his shoulders to clench in his hair as she pulled his head closer. He gave its twin equal attention before he reluctantly covered her up again. At her murmured protest he kissed his way up to her ear and asked her to turn around. She looked at him in question and he just smiled, nodding encouragingly. She gave him a little shrug and did as he asked.

While Rose settled herself with her back to his chest, Jack undid his trousers and carefully slid his zipper down to free his erection. He’d never been so glad to be going commando as he was then. With a sigh, he hiked Rose’s skirt up and moved the thin strap of her thong aside. With one hand cupping her breast and the other guiding his cock, Jack entered her with a heartfelt groan. Rose’s hands slammed flat on the table as he filled her and he heard her muffled curse over the music.

It took a few minutes to get the angle just right, but when they did the results were electrifying. He spoke into her ear, in between biting kisses, telling her how hot she was, how wonderful she felt clasping him inside her. He told her to watch the crowd, to see if she could tell if others knew what they were doing.

Rose, for her part, moved in a slow grind on Jack’s lap, the steady undulations sending sparks through her overheated body. She was thankful that the table hid most of their actions, but even if they’d been in the middle of the dance floor she didn’t think she would have wanted to stop. Jack felt beyond good inside her, his hands on her breasts- his fingers alternately rolling and pinching her nipples through her dress, the things he murmured in her ear combined with the hot, open-mouthed kisses he laid on her neck and back- it all came together to send her higher than she’d ever gone before.

Then one of Jack’s hands slipped under her skirt again and his fingers dipped inside her knickers to start up a counter-rhythm to his thrusts just as he latched on to the junction of her neck and shoulder with his teeth and she went soaring. Rose had just enough presence of mind to clamp a hand over her mouth to cover her scream of release. She felt Jack jerk as her internal muscles squeezed him tight and he wrapped both arms around her like steel bands as he came.

They sat there, shuddering through the last of their climaxes and breathing hard. The sounds of the club slowly made themselves known to them again and Rose looked around blearily. No one seemed to be paying them any mind, which was good, because if she thought about it too hard she’d be embarrassed by what she and Jack had just done and that just wouldn’t do. It had been too wonderful to be tainted by feelings of shame.

Jack placed a tender kiss over the mark he’d left on Rose’s skin and she turned enough so that she could meet his eyes. He was still half-hard inside her and they both moaned at the feeling of her shifting around him. She looked beautiful to him and he didn’t want the night to end. He didn’t know if they would have the chance to be together like this again and he wanted to make the most of it. He softly asked her to spend the night with him and she agreed without hesitation. The Doctor would be picking them up in two days time and Jack smiled to himself as he and Rose made ready to leave the club. So much could happen in those two days and Rose seemed just as happy to indulge as he did.

It was unspoken that they wouldn’t mention their tryst to the Doctor. It was a little secret to call their own and hold close to their hearts should they eventually part.

-30-


End file.
